Destiny Blade: Pony
by Trollosourus
Summary: After the royal wedding, the mane six realize that they need to improve their fighting abilities. Rainbow Dash, being adept with a blade, is the strongest one. Possibly the one to save Equestria. R&R please, first fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm kind of new to this whole writing thing. But anyways.

This story about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is inspired by a lot of action animes. So it will

have action, special skills, villains, ''arcs'', you get the point. There will be romantic pairings, and

probably a few OCs, but not TOO many because I don't really like them myself either. And the OCs

are probably are going to be just villains. LET'S GET THIS TRAIN WRECK MOVING!

Oh, right. I do not own the characters in this story or the locations, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, I don't own anything except the story.

Destiny of Ponies

It was a rather peaceful and sunny day in Ponyville. Rarity was in the boutique finishing some dresses,

Twilight was studying new offensive magic. Applejack was bucking apples, Pinkie Pie was baking

with Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Fluttershy was caring for her animals. Everything was normal. Except one thing. Rainbow Dash was missing.

Usually, you could find this colorful and adventurous, and, most of all, loyal pony playing in the

clouds or sleeping. But she was nowhere to be found.

-OUTSKIRTS OF PONYVILLE-

Rainbow Dash was in her fighting position. The recent battle with the changelings had left the mane six

realize their weakness, and they all had started training they're battle abilities. Twilight had improved

her attack magics from just simple beams, to more complex attacks. Rarity had perfected telekinesis and

shield magic. Fluttershy wasn't much for fighting, but she tried her best. Pinkie Pie knew some fighting

techniques, and had the party cannon for extreme measures. Applejack had her different named bucks,

and was and adept fighter all around. Rainbow Dash's fighting style was unique. She had learned to use

a katana with her mouth. Her katana was a cyan color, just like her. The edge of the blade had a rainbow color. She had learned to generate enough momentum by swinging the blade fast enough to send out a

wave of rainbow-colored energy. ((**A/N: If you've seen Bleach, just imagine a Getsuga Tenshou in rainbow))** She trained the entire night vigorously, until she managed it, her new ability. She smirked,

as rocks and dirt flew in front of her. A line was left in the ground where a vertical wave of air blasted trough. ''I did it.'' She said. A smile crept on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! In this chapter, we will be seeing some abilities as the Mane Six get together and**

**see what the others have learned, as they do every weekend. ENJOY!**

Twilight was the first to show up to the meeting place.

''Huh, I guess nopony has showed up yet. Guess I'm the first then.'' She trotted to her seat.

Next, Fluttershy showed up. She and Twilight made small talk and she sat down on her seat as well.

Rarity was the third, using telekinesis to do almost everything, for practice.

It continued like this until five ponies sat in the room. Pinkie Pie broke the silence.

''HEY! Where is Rainbow!'' Pinkie shouted.

''I'm not really sure, Pinkie.'' Twilight answered, concentrating on her book.

The door opened, and a cyan pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane stepped into the room.

''Heh, sorry for being late you guys. I kinda passed out last night.'' She said, walking in slowly.

''Pass out? Why, what happened?'' Rarity asked in unison with Fluttershy, both quite worried.

''I'll show ya at practice, alright?'' Rainbow asked cheerily.

''Alrighty then. Who goes first?'' Pinkie asked.

''I can do it.'' Twilight stood up.

They walked into the private training room, with walls that didn't let sound or magic energy trough.

Twilight stood in the middle of the room, while Rarity shielded the 5 remaining ponies.

Twilight started her horn up, and with condensed magic, she muttered,

''Magic Focus Art #3, LAVENDER BURST!''As she said the final words, a circular wave of purple magic

shot out of her horn, bathing the room in purple light.

Everybody else clapped their hooves.

''That was cool!'' Or something similar was heard from five ponies.

''Pinkie, you're up next.'' Twilight said, panting heavily.

''YIPPEE!''

Pinkie took her place in the middle of the room. She dug her hooves into the ground, and quietly muttered:

''Secret art: Raging Storm'' A flurry of pink hooves lashed out of Pinkie, destroying a pillar completely.

She smirked and walked away.

''Applejack, you're up next.'' Twilight said.

''My pleasure. 'ah will show y'all how I do things.''

She stood on her front hooves, warmed up, and shouted:

'RAPID FIRE DOUBLE BUCK!'' She sent out a burst of three bucks with both legs, doing massive damage

to an anti-damage wall.

''Fluttershy, you didn't learn anything did you?''

''N..N.. N-No… I'm quite sorry…'' She squeaked.

Twilight let out a sigh.

''Alright Fluttershy. Rainbow, you said learned something great. Let's see it.''

''Hell. Yes.'' The pegasus said confidently.

She drew her sword, gripping it in her teeth. She jumped up, did a spiral flip, and crashed the blade straight

down.

''DESTINY BLADE: HAURINGU, OOKAMI!'' **((A/N: Hauringu Ookami means Howling Wolf in **Japanese**.))**

As the blade connected, a line formed into the ground. Then there was a sudden gust of wind, as a magnificent wave of color blasted out of the sword, rising to the roof and cutting it. As it connected with

the wall Rainbow was facing, It actually made a significant cut into the anti-damage wall, almost destroying

it.

Rainbow smirked.

''I've also improved my signature technique.'' She again drew the sword back, as far she could get her neck.

She snapped her neck back, sending a rainbow colored wave flying from the edge of the sword.

''**NIJI.. GIRII!'' ((A/N: Niji giri is literally rainbow slash. I will be doing these authors notes for foreign names and words. This is Rainbows signature technique, and you will be seeing it a lot.))**

She smirked. Everypony else watched it awe.

''Rainbow… You really are insanely strong…''

**R&R please, and that's the end of part 2 of Destiny Blade: Pony. That is a terrible title if I'm honest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I apologize for the last two chapters being very short. This next one will be longer. It has a fight scene, new abilities, and a tragic happening. And I swear I will somehow make this long.**

**CONTINUE THE TRAIN WRECK!**

As the Mane Six left the training room, they heard the chilling shriek. It was here, the one they were

training for. They walked outside and saw a pony, with blades in his hooves, and a knife in his mouth.

He was cloaked in a robe that had crimson linings on it, otherwise it was black as the night.

He tossed the limp body of a mare into the ground, and 2 other assassins joined him.

''Well, well. What a lovely night.'' The center stallion mused.

''**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!'' **Rainbow shouted, while drawing her blade.

''Me? Heh heh… Isn't it polite to tell your own name before demanding anothers?''

''My name is Rainbow Dash. The one who will avenge that dead mare.''

''Pfft… HAHAHAHAHA! YOU! DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH!'' The stallion on the left cracked up.

''SHUT UP! **NIJI… GIRI!''** She twisted her neck back and sent a wave of destruction.

The stallion didn't have time to dodge. The wave went past his neck like wind.

''Hah. I knew it. Nothing happened. Let's kill 'em.'' The stallion said.

''LET'S G-'' His words were cut off, as blood spilled from his slit neck. The wave went trough his neck,

slashing it.

The stallion fell to the ground, limp.

''Well… Looks like we didn't have to get rid of that moron. But…'' The center pony started.

''This Rainbow Dash is quite strong. She might lead to a problem.'' The one on the right finished.

Twilight finally jumped up.

''MAGIC FOCUS ART #2: **SCATTER BEAM**!'' She blasted 5 beams of energy from her horn, hitting the

center one 3 times and the right one 2 times.

''…And now you went and pissed us off. Hope you're proud of yourself.'' The center pony jumped in the air.

The right one stayed on the ground, and a click was heard. He raised one of his front hooves, and needles

flew out of the knives planted in his hoof. While this was happening, the center pony landed near Rainbow,

blade drawn. Rainbow deflected the blade and shouted to his friends.

''**I'LL TAKE THIS ONE! HELP TWILIGHT!''** She shouted as she started slashing and blocking attacks from the

assassin pony.

''Hmph. You're good Rainbow. I might as well try.'' He tossed of the robe, and revealed an arsenal.

Bombs, poisons, knives, weapons, you name it. He took out a small metal pole and whispered a command.

''Kill them… **MIASMA.'' **The metal pole extended into a spear, with holes in the blade at the edge and pole.

''You see. This is my actual weapon. Miasma is a spear that can release a fatal poison from the holes.''

''The edge is also doused in a fatal, and paralyzing venom. This why they call me The Plaguebringer.''

The pony was a gray pegasus, and his mane was dark green with some lime green highlights.

Rainbow chuckled.

''And you will see… WHY THEY CALL ME THE SONIC DEATH!''

They both flew at each other and attacked each other. Sparks flew, as the sound of metal clanging

resonated in the night. The moon shone on the two fighters.

''**TOXIC REACH!''** The spear extended with a chain, almost hitting Rainbow in the neck, but she dodged,

although barely.

Both pegasus descended to the ground, panting and sweating. A few bruises covered both.

''**VENOM WAVE!''**

''**NIJI GIRI!''**

The venom wave connected with the gust of power that flew out of Rainbow Dash's blade.

''You're not bad, Plaguebringer.'' Rainbow smirked.

''The same goes for you, Rainbow. Didn't expect this.''

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash jumped in the air, did a flip, and crashed down blade first.

''**HAURINGU OOKAMI!**'' The line appeared under Plaguebringer, who gasped and stopped moving

completely.

''Direct hit.'' Rainbow confirmed to herself.

''Wha.. WHAT DID YOU DO YOU CRAZY B-'' A line appeared on Plaguebringer as blood flew out of him.

He fell to the ground, as a pool of blood spread underneath him.

''I'm coming Twi!'' Rainbow rushed back to the original fighting place.

''HAHAHAHA! Master Plaguebringer probably killed Rainbow Dashie ALREADY! GIVE UP.''

''No, he didn't.'' Rainbow tossed the pegasus on the ground in front of the assassin.

''HOW! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!''

Suddenly, a thick southern accent was heard shouting something.

''**RAPID FIRE DOUBLE BUCK!**'' The assassin pony took a few steps back, having been the target of impact.

''K.. GHAH!'' The assassin spat out blood, and coughed.

''Why you… arrogant little…'' He removed his hoof-blades.

Underneath were glove like contraptions, that had chains connected to them. The end of the chains were equipped with blades.

''My, my. Who is that shy pony in the background? Nevermind. I'll kill her.'' And with that, a click.

The chain flew trough the air, and the blade connected with the front hoof of Fluttershy.

''GAH! AHH!'' Fluttershy screamed in agony.

That was all that was needed to make the rest of the Mane Six snap.

''**SECRET ART:RAGING STORM!**'' Pinkie shouted.

''**Secret shield… Power Lotus'' **Rarity whispered.

Everypony's hooves glowed blue, and their power grew immensely.

''**RAPID FIRE DOUBLE BUCK!**'' Applejack shouted.

''**MAGIC FOCUS ART #1: MAGE LANCE**'' Twilight readied a lance from her horn.

''**NIJIIIIIIIII…. GIRIIIIIIII!**'' Rainbow shouted, with her voice full of anger.

Every attack connected, and the pony disappeared from all the power it received.

It left behind a small cloud of dust. It wasn't a pony.

All it left behind… was a pendant with the ying-yang emblem.

Rainbow Dash carried the timid pony, Fluttershy to the hospital quicker than she had ever flown.

The shy mare had fallen asleep, and breathed peacefully on Rainbow's back.

They flew to the hospital, and on that night, the sky was full of stars.

''Luna… Did you know what happened…?'' Rainbow wondered, as she too drifted to sleep.

Tomorrow would be hard for Fluttershy. But right now, her and Rainbow Dash were in the hospital room.

Asleep. In peace.

**((And that was the end of chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it. And that wasn't actually shipping FlutterDash. Just sayin'))**


End file.
